


But Did You Die?

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, F/F, Family Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Mission, Showers, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Copley learns the hard way that dibs don't work with this family.
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	But Did You Die?

Copley trudged into the safehouse most of the mud dried on his clothing making it harder to walk without making a mess, “I call dibs on the shower,”

Booker caught the waistband of his pants to stop him, “Not how it works,” 

“That is how dibs work. No one said anything, I called dibs, now let me go shower,”

Andy shook her head sitting down on the couch, “Nope, not how we do things,” she set her sights on Nile who came into view first. “You’re still the baby, you start, did you die,”

“Not today,”

She turned to Booker, “Died twice, one was a headshot,”

“You left your brain bits in the back seat,” Quynh’s nose wrinkled. He only shrugged, "I'll get them later,"

“Nicky,” the Italian shook his head. 

Joe answered right after him, “Only died once. Quynh,”

She sat back, “I got thrown out a window,”

“Quynh gets the first shower then. Booker you go after her, Joe, then me, I got stabbed in the head,” 

“Who the fuck stabs someone in the head?” Nile questioned. 

The former goddess shrugged. “Copley, Nile, and Nicky you guys can draw straws for your order after that,”

“But I’m covered in mud,”

“But did you die?” Nile questioned. They all knew the answer, he was a squishy human so he wasn't allowed to die. "You said I wasn't allowed to die, I'll be on the bottom every time,"

"Either way, no death, you don't get the first shower. Now Nicky and I will be nice you can get the shower after Joe, but only this once," 

"Ugh fine," 

Booker patted him on the shoulder, "You will be alright,"

**Author's Note:**

> "If it's really that bad we can spray you down in the back."


End file.
